


Zeki One-Shot: I See the Light

by odz1994



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Literature, Oneshot, Songfic, Zeki - Freeform, starlight, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-23 20:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9673910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odz1994/pseuds/odz1994
Summary: Zero takes Yuki  on a picnic after classes when they should be on Guardian Duty. Will Yuki finally realize Zero's feelings for her? And will she be able to reciprocate them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic is based off the song "I See the Light" from the Disney movie Tangled. So after hearing this song again, I really really really really wanted to write a Zeki story based around it. I can't take it Zeki is sooooooo cute and this song fits them soooooo well.

Yuki stood outside of the stables behind Cross Academy, staring up at the clear night sky. Zero has told her to meet him there at Midnight exactly. She didn’t what time it was, but from the position of the moon, she felt like she was there early. She didn’t know why Zero wanted her to meet him in front of the stables, but she went along with his request. 

“Yuki.” Yuki turned around and saw Zero leaning against the tree. 

“Zero, why did you want to meet here? We have Guardian Duty.”

He sighed, “Is that all you ever think about?” He walked to her and grabbed her hand, walking into the stable. White Lily woke up and whinnied when she saw Zero. Zero put a bridle, saddle cloth and a saddle on Lily before picking up Yuki and placing her on the saddle.

Yuki has a confused look on her face, “Zero, what are you doing? You know she hates me.”

“If I’m with you, she won’t be mean.” Zero climbed on behind Yuki and took the reins. He led Lily out of the stables and down to the small lake at the far end of the Academy. Zero hopped off of Lily and helped Yuki down. It was completely dark except for the sliver of moonlight that was shining through the trees. 

“Zero, where are we going?”

“Close your eyes.” Yuki closed her eyes and felt a set of arms pick her up bridal style. After what seemed like forever, Zero stood Yuki against a tree.

“Can I open my eyes?”

“Not yet. Just stand there.” Yuki sighed as she leaned against the tree behind her. She could hear Zero making some sort of noise. Clattering noises. 

“Zero, what are you doing?”

“It’s a surprise. Now shut up. I’m almost done.” Soon after Zero said that, Yuki didn’t hear any more noise. She felt Zero grab her hand and guide her forward about five feet. 

“Now?”

“Yes, you can open them now, Miss Impatient.” Yuki opened her eyes and, in the light of the moon, she saw a small little picnic set up.

“Zero…” Yuki felt her face flush as she saw the sight in front of her eyes. 

“I’ve been planning this for weeks. Tonight is the perfect night to do this since it’s the full moon.” He sat down on the blanket and smiled softly at her. Yuki smiled back as she felt her stomach turn in knots.

_All those days watching from the windows. All those years outside looking in. All that time never even knowing, just how blind I've been_

‘Why am I feeling this way?’ She thought to herself, ‘Do I really have feelings for Zero?’ Yuki stared back up at the starry sky and then back at Zero.

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight. Now I'm here suddenly I see. Standing here it's all so clear, I'm where I'm meant to be_

Yuki sat down across from Zero on the blanket and smiled at him. 

“Yuki, your face is red.”

Yuki’s face got even redder after he said that, “No it’s not.” She lied as she tried to hide her face.

“Don’t do that.” Zero placed a hand under her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him.

Yuki smiled at him as she moved a little closer to where he sat, ‘I used to think of Zero as an older brother since he has been living with me and Headmaster. But maybe he could be more to me than that.’ Yuki thought. 

_And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new. And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything looks different. Now that I see you_

Zero’s eyes widened at Yuki’s sudden movement towards him. He wasn’t expecting her to get any closer, since she has always been so oblivious about his feelings before.

‘Maybe she finally understands.’ Zero smiled and lightly placed his hand on top of hers.  
_All those days chasing down a daydream. All those years living in a blur. All that time never truly seeing. Things, the way they were. Now she's here shining in the starlight. Now she's here suddenly I know. If she's here it's crystal clear. I'm where I'm meant to go_

Yuki blushed even harder as she felt Zero’s hand touch her own. She wondered what it would be like to be closer to him. She thought she knew Zero so well, but apparently she didn’t since she had never noticed this side to him before. It seemed that the two of them even forgot what Zero had planned. They just sat there staring at each other and blushing like idiots. They both looked away in embarrassment. Yuki kept playing with hair and Zero kept chewing on his lip as they decided what to do next. They seemed to know what they were both thinking since they had both turned around at the same time and moved so that were inches from each other’s face.

_And at last I see the light. And it's like the fog has lifted. And at last I see the light. And it's like the sky is new_

Zero placed a hand on Yuki’s cheek and placed his lips on hers. Zero felt hesitation from her side at first, but she kissed him back. Zero kept one hand on her face as he wrapped the other around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Yuki wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. 

_And it's warm and real and bright. And the world has somehow shifted. All at once everything is different. Now that I see you_

When they parted, they realized that they had laid back onto the blanket. Yuki smiled as she laid her head on his chest and looked up at the sky. Zero smiled softly as he ran a hand through her hair. 

“Yuki?”

“Hm?” She propped herself up on her elbow so she could look at him.

“We aren’t going to tell anyone about this are we?”

She smiled, “Not yet.”

“Good. I don’t want Headmaster to know just yet. I want to keep this our little secret. Just this one thing.” He leaned in and kissed her once more before lying back down as the watched the night sky together.

 

_Now that I see you_   



End file.
